gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna F. Seiei
| caption = Setsuna (A.D. 2307) | cname = Setsuna F. Seiei | jname = 刹那・F・セイエイ | alias = Setsuna F. Seiei Kamal Majirif | realname = Soran Ibrahim | genetictp = Human Innovator (cca. Season 2) | gender = Male | birthday = April 7 AD 2291 | age = 16 (Season 1) 21 (Season 2) 23 (Movie) | blood = A | height = 162 cm (Season 1) 175 cm (Season 2) | weight = 49 kg (Season 1) 58 kg (Season 2) | nationt = Republic of Krugis | loves = | family = | affiliat = Celestial Being | paffiliat = KPSA | designat = Gundam Meister | mobilew = Gundam Exia (S1) 00 Gundam (S2) 00 QanT (Movie) Union Flag Celestial Being Ver. (Movie) | voiced = Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) Yuka Nishigaki (Soran) (Japanese) Brad Swaile (English) }} Setsuna F. Seiei (刹那・F・セイエイ, Setsuna Efu Seiei) is the main protagonist of the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Setsuna is a Gundam Meister, serving under the paramilitary group, Celestial Being."Celestial Being," Episode 1. Mobile Gundam 00 Season 1. He was once a member of Ali al-Saachez's KPSA, serving as a child guerilla during the Azadistan-Krugis conflict."Unrewarded Souls," Episode 7. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. In the course of the series, Setsuna became the first Innovator, which is the next step in the Human evolution according to Celestial Being Founder Aeolia Schenberg."Beyond," Episode 24. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. Personality & Character At the beginning of the series, Setsuna is a person who is stoic, quiet, and never open that much to his companions. When he speaks though, he goes straight to the point and directly tells what he feels. Most of the time, he is a man of action, as he lets his actions speak for itself. In a way, he is impulsive; when he feels the urge to something on a whim, he will not hesitate to do it. One example was when he proposed to confront Ali al-Saachez outside their Mobile Suits despite the secrecy that Celestial Being was trying to uphold at the time. This behaviour sometimes lead his crew mates to be cautious of what he might do during missions. Despite of this, one factor that made him a great asset to Celestial Being is his sense of duty. Even if he fails on anything, he wouldn't allow himself to fail as the Meister of Celestial Being's Mobile weapons, the Gundams. Setsuna wanted to be a Gundam, which is Celestial Being's symbol for eradicating war. In the past, Setsuna was saved by the 0 Gundam during the Azadistan-Krugis Conflict. During that time, he was clinging to life as his comrades were being annihilated by the enemy mobile suit forces. They had been believed to fight in the name of God, but the helpless situation had led Setsuna to abandon his faith. Being rescued by 0 Gundam from an imminent death drew Setsuna's total admiration towards it. When he was invited to become a Gundam Meister, he accepted it, wanting to be just like the Gundam from his past. As a young man who grew up as a soldier and a destroyer, Setsuna embraced the concept of fighting to end war. It was the only tool he knew to become the embodiment of the Gundam. However, as his journey as a Gundam Meister unfolds, he learned about other means that can also lead to peace. At first, he despised Marina Ismail's "peaceful negotiations" and thought it was counterproductive when ending a conflict. However, he came to understand the feelings of Marina, who also desired peace despite the difference in approach. He also met Saji Crossroad and other civilians, who just wanted to continue their peaceful lives. There was also his comrades in Celestial Being. He learned that even though they were different, they all desired a peaceful future. He became more open to understanding people and their motivations. Setsuna later learned that the pilot that had saved him 11 years ago, Ribbons Almark, was manipulating the world through oppression. The one he had inspired to be was the one distorting the world. He realized was being deluded by the same kind of distortion that had made him become a child guerrilla in the past. The fact shook him and made him question his reason for fighting. However, his desire to fight for his friends and the future helped him to move on. Evolving into a genuine Innovator, he decided to continue fighting against those that hinder peace and to create a path to the future for his comrades. After the fight against the false Innovators, he chose to stay in Celestial Being, fighting for the sake of a vision of a peaceful future for humanity. Skills Setsuna mostly specialized in close quarters combat. He has some knowledge in ballistic weaponry use, which he works on to improve during the course of the series. He has some knowledge and skills in infiltration, being the one to be trusted most of the time with missions that involve intelligence gathering. Most of the disciplines he knew about combat had been learned back from his child guerrilla days during the Azadistan-Krugis conflict. In piloting, there are seemingly low opinions about Setsuna and his skills. Early in Season 1, Celestial Being Alejandro Corner commented that Setsuna mostly depends on his Gundam's capabilities in battle when he saw Exia in action during the Azadistan civil war. Setsuna's skill as a pilot seemed less than that of his nemesis', i.e. Ali al-Saachez and Graham Aker. However, Setsuna does show improvements in his piloting skills later in the series. In Season 2, Mister Bushido (Graham's alter ego) commented about how Setsuna has improved his aiming skills during their battle on the Middle East. Setsuna's developed skills through battle experience was one of deciding factors in his battle against the Innovade Ribbons Almark. At the later half of Season 2, Setsuna began evolving into an Innovator. Setsuna gained extraordinary abilities that includes spatial awareness, precognition, quick reflex, and mental awareness, all of which helped him improve his combat piloting. Setsuna has a high level of Quantum Brainwaves, but the actual scope of its abilities has not been clearly defined. Appearance Setsuna has black messy wavy hair, dark brown eyes and slight dark skin. He is slender which doesn't seem muscular. In civilian outfit, he often wears a scarf, that of cream or red colour; white long sleeved shirt with blue cloth wrapped around the waist; dark pants and black shoes. He sometimes sport a navy blue jacket over the shirt. In missions, he wears blue Gundam Meister pilot suit. Five years after Season 1, Setsuna became taller, with his face more longer than the usual round. He also sports a new Celestial Being uniform, with blue colour jacket, blue and white shirt, white pants and dark boots. He also wears a new Gundam Meister pilot suit. Gallery 01.jpg|Setsuna's usual outfit since Season 2 01a.png|Setsuna's casual outfit in Season 1 01b.png|Setsuna in pilot suit (Season 1) 01c.png|Setsuna in pilot suit (Season 2) 01d.png|Setsuna's casual outfit in Season 2 01e.png|Setsuna in his outfit from child guerilla days History Born as Soran Ibrahim,"Bonds," Episode 19. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Setsuna grew up in the former Middle Eastern country of Krugis Republic. At a young age, Soran was abducted by KPSA Leader Ali al-Saachez and was brainwashed into the teachings of the holy war. Upon killing his parents at the age of 8, Soran joined with the child guerrillas in the KPSA and participated in the Azadistan-Krugis Conflict happening at the time. In A.D. 2301, Soran took part in the guerrilla's last stand in Krugis, which killed most of his comrades at the hands of Azadistan's Mobile Suit forces. He was saved at the last minute by the intervention of Celestial Being's Humanoid Mobile Suit, GN-000 0 Gundam. Soran was later added by the Gundam Meister Ribbons Almark into the roster of nominated Gundam Meisters "I Can Hear a Song," Episode 14. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. and in A.D. 2305, he was recruited to join in with the Ptolemaios Crew to prepare for their armed interventions in next two years."Endless Poem," Episode 24. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Soran's young age was a problem to his comrades and was the source of growing suspicions about his recommendation, but because Veda specifically recommended him, the issue was not further pursued. Soran was given the GN-001 Gundam Exia and was given the code name Setsuna F. Seiei."Setsuna," Episode 25. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Season 1 Armed Intervention Campaign Setsuna made his Celestial Being debut during the Advanced European Union's (AEU) testing of the mobile suit prototype, Enact, in Africa. Using his Gundam Exia, he decapitated Patrick Colasour's Enact in front of many AEU delegates. After retreating from the testing grounds, Setsuna faced the AEU mobile suit forces residing in the AEU Tower, "La Tour", effectively revealing AEU's excessive military force than what the international treaty permits. Comrade Lockon Stratos covered Exia using Gundam Dynames. Setsuna's first act in Africa marks the beginning of Celestial Being's armed intervention. After Setsuna had retreated with Lockon to their base in the Pacific, Celestial Being revealed themselves through Aeolia Schenberg's video feed and announced to the world about their objective of eliminating conflict. The Gundam Meisters' next mission was the armed intervention in the ethnic conflict between the Sinhalese and Tamils in Ceylon. After seeing the Tamil Tierens overwhelmed the Sinhalese Mobile Suit Forces, Setsuna was reminded of his past in the previous war in Krugis and his vow to be a Gundam. He rushed before the group, and quickly decimated the Tieren and Anf forces on the ground. After the mission, he went ahead and retreated first from the battlefield. On the airspace, he was intercepted by a Union Flag piloted by Union's Graham Aker. The battle was short lived as Graham quickly retreated after his Flag's rifle was destroyed by Exia's beam saber. Afterwards, Setsuna met with the Gundam Meisters in HRL Orbital Elevator, "Tenchu", to see Tieria off to space. They wondered why Setsuna was late. After Tieria had left, Setsuna and the rest of the Meisters left for their next missions. Setsuna went back to Ceylon to attack HRL's Garrison 7. After decimating the Tierens, he faced Sergei Smirnov's Tieren Mobility Type. Setsuna was able to disarm Sergei's Tieren, but Sergei was able to grip on Exia's head. As a result, Setsuna completely decapitated the Tieren using a beam saber. After the mission, Setsuna went to live in a residential unit in Japan, where he first met with engineer student, Saji Crossroad. Setsuna learned later that the HRL had made a decision of fighting against Celestial Being after the recent interventions. Due to the Celestial Being's activities, Taribia, which holds the Union's Orbital Tower, "Tower", made a timely succession from the Union, thinking that Celestial Being would protect the country from Union aggression. Exia with the rest of the Gundams attacked the Taribian Ground Forces for instigating a potential conflict against Union. The Taribia immediately withdrew its decision to succeed and arranged negotiations with the Union. As Setsuna withdrew from the Taribian airspace, a custom black Flag, piloted by Graham Aker, chased after Exia. The Flag has shown an improved speed and maneuverability, but Setsuna withdrew from the battle by going underwater. During Allelujah's rescue on the falling HRL Tenchu gravitational block, Setsuna helped Lockon in supporting Allelujah by clearing the sky for Dynames' target sensor. The AEU and the nation of Moralia decided to perform a huge military exercise in an attempt to provoke an armed intervention from the Gundams and try to capture them. Celestial Being decided to intervene using all of their Gundams. Before the intervention, Setsuna went to Celestial Being's base in the Pacific to receive additional weapons from Technician Ian Vashti, completing Exia's "Seven Swords". Setsuna started the operation by attacking the ground forces in southwestern part of Moralia. After Setsuna had completed his first task, a prototype Enact intercepted him and overwhelmed Exia with linear shots and mobile suit kicks. He immediately recognized the enemy pilot's voice as the one belonging to his former KPSA mentor, Ali al-Saachez. As the enemy Enact pushed Exia to the corner, the memory of killing his own mother due to Ali's orders flashed through Setsuna's mind. Infuriated, Setsuna increased the particle output in Exia's GN Blade to slice through the enemy's Blade Rifle, forcing the Enact to step back. He called out the enemy using light communication to come out of the Mobile Suit. The enemy only complied after seeing Setsuna went out of Exia's cockpit. After confirming it was his past mentor, Setsuna quickly drew out his gun, which prompted Ali to drew out his. Then, a beam from Dynames came flashing through the space between them. Ali al-Saachez quickly withdrew. After that, all of the Gundams headed to the enemy headquarters and annihilated the enemy units there within 5 minutes, forcing the AEU and Moralia to surrender unconditionally. After the Gundams had returned to their base in the Pacific, Lockon disciplined Setsuna for the latter's action in Moralia. Concluding that Setsuna is a liability, Tieria also pointed his side arm at Setsuna. Setsuna also responded by pulling out his own gun. Allelujah reminded both of them that they were both chosen by Veda for a reason. Both of the Meisters put away their guns and Setsuna stated that his own existence is proof enough that he deserved to be a Gundam Meister. Not long after the Moralia operation, the Gundam Meisters received the news about the indiscriminate bombings that happened all over the world. The terrorist cell responsible asked for the disarmament of Celestial Being or the attacks would continue. The Gundam Meisters were sent in stand-by with their Gundams to different places around the world. Setsuna went to AEU Scottish Highland. While there, a bombing happened in the nearby city and he was ordered to investigate. He eventually pursued the suspicious figure behind the attacks, but he was stopped by a police officer in the area. Fortunately, he was saved by the Azadistan Princess Marina Ismail, whose convoy was just happened to be passing by. Marina had recognized Setsuna as one of her countrymen and had sought to meet with him. The two talked about the chaotic situation in Azadistan, and their differing opinions about Celestial Being. After learning that Setsuna was from Krugis and was continuing to pursue fighting, Marina thought that Setsuna was sent to assassinate her, but Setsuna instead revealed his real identity as a member of Celestial Being. Before leaving, he warned her of their impending armed intervention to Azadistan. He later received that the terrorist responsible for the indiscriminate attacks were the La Edenra, and was ordered to attack one of their cargo ships in the Atlantic. Setsuna sank the ship and destroyed the accompanying mobile armour. Four months after the Moralia operation, Setsuna with his Gundam returned to Ptolemaios in HRL geostationary orbit to do a scheduled maintenance. While there, the ship was located and attacked by the HRL Chobu forces. With the rest of the Gundams, Exia was launched to protect the Ptolemaios. The HRL's true purpose was to capture the Gundams, but they retreated after losing most of their forces against Gundam Kyrios and Nadleeh. After recovering from the incident, the Ptolemaios sent Exia and Dynames to South Africa for another armed intervention. While the Ptolemaios was still in Lagrange 4, a civil conflict struck in the Kingdom Azadistan after the abduction of Conservative Leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. Setsuna and Lockon were asked to standby as the agents investigate the matter. Setsuna volunteered to roam around Azadistan and do a parallel investigation. In the evening, fighting between Azadistan Mobile Suit Force broke out and Setsuna was ordered to attack both sides fighting near the capital. As Setsuna intercept more incoming Mobile Suit Forces from outside the capital, he witnessed people fighting against the Mobile Anfs. Setsuna couldn't save even a single child from getting killed, leaving him in despair. The next day, Setsuna was sent to investigate the missile attacks that had happened on the Azadistan Solar Power Receiver Facility. There, he accidentally met Union Captain Graham Aker and Technical officer Billy Katagiri. He was questioned and, later pressured by Graham due to his suspicious behaviour, but the captain let him off. Graham even slipped out that an Enact, possibly connected to the PMC's missing unit, had been at the area during the missile attack. Setsuna got a hint who was responsible for the whole mess and launched with Exia to the ruins of Krugis, where he was intercepted by no other than Ali al-Saachez in the PMC Enact. Setsuna asked why was Ali still fighting and where was his God. Ali didn't reply, and pinned Exia down in an attempt to force open its cockpit. Fortunately, Setsuna was able to slash one of the Enact's arms, forcing Ali to retreat. Massoud Rachmadi was later rescued from his captors, and Setsuna, in Exia, accompanied the Rasa back to the Azadistan Palace. Celestial Being tactician Sumeragi had sent an order for Exia to go unarmed to show their sincerity to end the conflict. Setsuna complied and didn't retaliate against the hostile civilians and mobile suit forces at the palace grounds. After handing over Massoud Rachmadi, Setsuna told Marina before he left to continue promoting peace in her country. Team Trinity Operations The Ptolemy Crew decided to go for a brief vacation while doing maintenance on the Ptolemy. Setsuna went back to his place in Japan. During this time, the three power blocs announced their upcoming joint military exercise. After learning about the possible terrorist attack on a nuclear facility in Taklamakan Desert, Setsuna was called to stand-by together with the rest of the Gundam Meisters. On the way, he went for a brief visit on Marina Ismail's sleeping quarters. During the mission in Taklamakan Desert, Setsuna and Tieria were responsible in providing an escape route for the team. It was suspected that the three blocs, who had gathered around the HRL border days before, had planned to trap the Gundams. After an escape trench had been made, missile attacks immediately commenced to pin down Exia and Virtue. Setsuna and the rest of the Gundam Meisters were forced on defensive, and it lasted for 16 hours. When the attack seized, Setsuna and Tieria immediately split up to flee the area. However, a mobile armour Agrissa ambushed Exia on the way and ended up trapping it under a Plasma Field. Unexpectedly, a mysterious group of newly arrived Gundams rescued the Gundam Meisters in Taklamakan. Gundam Meisters expressed surprise about the newly arrived Gundams as they safely returned in the Pacific. Later in space, the Ptolemy Crew decided to go to the coordinates left by the new Gundam Meisters. The crew was cautious at first, sending Setsuna on standby in Exia. But after seeing that the new team only meant to have discussions, the Gundam Meisters were all sent to personally meet the incoming guests. The introduction set off into an ugly start when Setsuna angrily pushed away one of the Trinities (as they called themselves), Nena Trinity, for kissing him on the lips. The Ptolemy Crew tried to get information about the new team, but Team Trinity did not comply to answer. The new team only went to inform the Ptolemy that they will act independently with their operations. After the meeting, the Trinities attacked the MSWAD base in Union America. Setsuna and the Gundam Meister's suspicions continued to grow. As the Trinity, with their Gundam Thrones, continued with their operations, Setsuna and his fellow Gundam Meisters were ordered to watch and to standby on Earth. Setsuna's concern grew as civilian were killed during the attacks caused by Gundams. After hearing the large civilian casualties in the attack on Iris Corporation Factory, Setsuna had his last straw and intercepted the Gundam Thrones for promoting conflict. During the battle, he was supported by Tieria Erde in Gundam Virtue. Lockon also joined in, but Team Trinity then decided to withdraw. Before leaving, Johann Trinity revealed to Lockon about Setsuna's real identity and past affiliations with the KPSA, which was responsible for the deaths of Lockon's parents and little sister. Back in their island base, Setsuna was interrogated by Lockon about what the Trinity had said and he did not deny. Lockon explained how his family had been caught in KPSA's suicide bombing in Ireland and how it motivated him to become a Gundam Meister. He took out his gun and pointed it at Setsuna. In turn, Setsuna revealed how he had been brainwashed to fight in pretense of a holy war in the past by Ali al-Saachez, who he also had confronted back in Moralia. Lockon asked what Setsuna planned to do with Gundam Exia, and Setsuna answered he wanted to eradicate conflicts like a Gundam. After hearing Setsuna's Gundam fanaticism, Lockon dropped his gun and laughed away his hatred on Setsuna behind him. Operation Fallen Angels (...) Season 2 Return of Celestial Being (...) Break Pillar Incident (...) Veda Retrieval Mission (...) Movie (...) References }} External Links *Setsuna in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Official website (Japanese) Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Being Members Category:Innovators Category:Ptolemaios Crew